I Pay With Booty
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Bart Simpson Use ass to Nat to do his dirty work later in this story will be Sex NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS
1. Chapter 1

Natarh (from MK Book 1) somehow ends up in the world of the Simpsons. He then meets Bart Simpson on the day Homer was suposed to send him away to a discipline camp, while he went to Vegas.

It was after dinner, and Natarh approached Bart near his room.

(Nat) "Hey kid, whats your name."

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you."

(Nat) "I'm Nat, what did you get put here for."

(Bart) "I pulled a town prank. My Principal said he had enough of me, so he suggested sending me here. My Dad, Homer, dropped me off just so he can go to Vegas. What about you?"

(Nat) "Do you read comics?"

(Bart) "Yeah, why?"

Nat took off his jacket revealing his sword, and he showed it to Bart.

(Bart) "No way. Your the guy from the comics. Your Natarh, the Shaolin Monk."

The two talked for a while, and found out they'll be rooming together. They are in the room, and each are on their separate beds looking at eachother.

(Bart) "You never told me what your in here for."

(Nat) "They actually hired me to watch you. They say your evil, and need to be watched so you can't escape."

(Bart) "Oh really, and they told you to discipline me right."

(Nat) "Yep, pulling pranks, especially the one you pulled are real dangerous. You can't just go

Bart was standing on his bed pulling down his blue shorts, showing his bare ass to Nat.

(Bart) "Yo man, get a boner yet." (bart laughed)

(Nat) "Well no, but I'll admit you have a chunky butthole."

Bart grabs Nat's hand, and rubs it against his ass. Then Bart feels Nat's penis and says "Oh yeah man, you like my butt don't you." Nat smiled and said "Your butt is smooth and thick."

Bart shoves him away and says "If you want my booty, then you have to do some things for me." Then pulls his pants up, smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Leaving Camp

It was morning, and Bart woke Natarh up.

(Bart) "Today's the day we get out of here Natarh. You want a taste of this butt don't you."

(Nat) "Yeah, but how do we get out of here."

(Bart) "You can knock out the guards, and I'll climb on your back, and you can run like hell. It is as easy as that."

(Nat) "That's definitely not happening. I'll think of something."

Bart turned on the shower, and took off his clothes, and turned away from Nat.

Bart was rubbing his butt, and said "Here, this will speed things up."

Nat layed on his back, and thought hard, while his penis was hard.

They both took separate showers, and Nat came up with an idea.

It was about noon, and Nat said "OK Bart, wait here."

Bart did as he asked, and Nat went to the front desk of the lobby.

(Nat) "Mr. Maiden, can I please speak with you please."

(Maiden) "What is it Natarh, what did that Simpson kid do."

(Nat) "Oh nothing, I straightened him out. He is as good as nice."

Nat put his hand to his mouth, and yelled "SIMPSON!"

Bart came running to Natarh, and when he arrived he bowed his head, and said "Yes sir."

(Maiden) "Oh wow, you have. OK Simpson, your free to go."

(Natarh) "Great, I'll get him home."

They walk out to the Parking Lot, and Bart saw Nat's motorbike.

(Bart) "Oh wow, you have a motorbike."

(Nat) "That's right, where do you want to go first."

(Bart) "Let's go to the Kwik-E-Mart."

Nat flew off with Bart on his bike, and headed towards the Kwik-E-Mart.

Bart and Nat entered, and Apu said "Hello little Homer, it is great seeing after so long."

(Bart) "Yeah Dad put me in discipline camp, so that's why I haven't came. Now get me a squishy."

(Apu) "Still very little respect as always. What else can I respect from a little Homer."

(Bart) "Shut up, and get me a squishy stupid."

Bart finally gets his squishy, takes a sip, and throws it in Apu's face.

(Apu) "Uh, I, uh, never."

Suddenly Nat heard the doors slide open, and a loud burp.

(Bart) "Let's roll."

Bart darts past Homer, and Nat walked past him.

They hoped on the bike, and Homer noticed what's happening.

(Homer) "Forget it Apu. I'll have to get my Kola later, because I have a runaway to catch."

Homer gets in his car, and is chasing the two.

(Nat) "Now where do you want to go."

(Bart) "Go towards Homer."

Nat did as he asked, and when passing Homer Bart threw a Pistachio at him.

It cracked, and Nat sped up, and lost Homer.

(Nat) "OK we lost em. What else should I do."

(Bart) "Let's go to my house, I live on Evergreen Taris."

(Author to Readers)

Bart Simpson is going home after a long stay at discipline camp.

Visit my profile page, and vote on a poll "Should I continue the Simpson story."

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with a hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; The Simpsons

Nat was pulling up to the front, but he saw Homer's car parked in the driveway.

(Bart) "Go to the back, and we'll sneak into my room."

(Nat) "How about we park and enter through the front, and I'll tell them that you were let out of camp."

(Bart) "Oh yeah, you know I don't think much."

(Nat) "That's why you got me."

Nat parked next to Homer's car, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and he saw Marge.

(Nat) "You must be Mrs. Marge Simpson."

(Marge) "Yes."

(Nat) "First, I must say that you have some very nice blue hair."

Marge giggled her schoolgirl laugh, and Nat said "I was the one to straighten little Bart Simpson out, and now I'm returning him to you."

(Marge) "Well thank you, I'm so surprised that anyone could straighten him out."

(Nat) "He wasn't easy, but with my strict treatment little Bart Simpson is the most polite man in the world."

Bart smiled at his mother, and Marge was surprised that she gasped.

(Marge) "Well heres the payment that you demanded."

Marge handed him a $20 bill, and invited them in.

(Bart) "Mom, me and Nat are going to my room."

(Marge) "Alright."

The two went up to Bart's room, and Bart shut the door.

(Bart) "Alright, I have a lot of things for you to do this week."

(Bart) "When are you given up your ass boy."

(Bart) "My Mom paid you already, so you don't need any ass."

(Nat) "That was just a thank you gift, and $20 ain't nothin, so when am I gettin some booty."

(Bart) "What part about you've already been paid don't you understand."

(Nat) "I'm gettin that booty."

(Bart) "No, your not."

Nat grabbed Bart by his throat, and pinned him to the matriss.

(Bart) "What the hell are you doing."

(Nat) "I'm going to fuck your ass Bart."

Bart started kicking and punching, but Nat slammed his fist into Bart's gut, knocking the air from him.

(Nat) "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Bart was panting, and Nat grabbed ducktape and taped his mouth shut. Bart was screaming as his pants were being undone.

(Nat) "There's still a chance Simpson. Could this please be the easy way."

Bart slammed his foot into Nat's groin, and Nat fell in pain. Bart was trying to run out of the window, but Nat yanked him back on to the bed.

Nat ripped the tape off Bart's mouth, because he was trying to say something.

(Nat) "What is it boy."

(Bart) "It was wrong to do you like that. I want to do this the easy way."

Bart pulled down his cotton white boxers, and rubbed his soft butt.

(Nat) "You ready Bart."

Bart said yes, and Nat climbed on him, and started smoothly humping between his cheeks. After a while, he opened up Bart's hole and stuck his penis in. He went at a medium speed pace, but when he got a smell of Bart's butt he started slamming hard as hell.

(Bart) Yeah man, you know how to pound a boy's ass."

Nat was tired so he slowed the pace. 30-minutes passed when Homer walked in.

(Homer) "Bart, what're you doing."

(Nat) "We're wrestling Mr. Simpson."

The blanket was over the two, so Homer couldn't see Bart's pants down.

(Homer) "Oh OK."

Homer left the room, and Bart said "Good thing he's stupid."

(Nat) "Yeah, let's end it quickly."

Nat tossed off the blanket, and started slamming so hard that when he moved in, it was a loud clapping sound.

(Bart) "Owh, stop your hurting me!"

(Nat) "Shut up."

Nat then spermed inside Bart, and left the room.

(Author to Readers)

This wasn't a great story if you asked me, but it wasn't bad either. After fucking Bart, Nat never saw him again.

Check out my profile page for follow me links, polls, or other stories that you might be interested in.


End file.
